


Second Firsts

by snapdragon76



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Body admiration, DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, DickBabs - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New 52, OTP Feels, Pillow Talk, Ric Grayson Fix-It, Smut, reconnecting, these two own my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Dick and Babs reconnect and have sex for the first time since his memories came back and they begin their relationship anew. Pillow talk may occur.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Aftermath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Second Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My second smut fic in as many days. My muse was on a roll, what can I say.
> 
> I tried not to make them too OOC, and if I did, I apologize profusely. And I hope the sex bits aren't too cringey for anyone. I don't have a lot of experience writing sex, so I have to go based on what I've read previously. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy.

[ ](https://imgur.com/K1QD9dS)

All in all, Barbara felt their first actual date since deciding to renew their relationship went very well. They’d gone to their favorite Chinese restaurant in Gotham. Some hole-in-the-wall place that was affordable and looked a little shabby on the outside, but they had truly excellent food. Her favorite was the sweet and sour chicken entree. In spite of being raised by the richest man in Gotham, Dick was pretty low key and enjoyed a variety of things. From modest food trucks to fancy French restaurants. He was adventurous in that way. 

They were standing in front of the door to her apartment. She knew her roommate would be out for the night, visiting family, so they’d have the place to themselves. Luckily, Dick picked up on the hint when she’d told him. 

Barbara dug through her purse to find her keys and unlocked the door and they went inside.

She placed her purse and keys on the side table.

“Want a drink?” she asked as Dick followed her inside.

He shook his head. “Naw, I’m OK. Thanks, though.”

She took off her jacket and Dick followed suit. 

“Finally got me inside your lair so you can have your way with me, eh?” Dick joked, giving Barbara one of his signature lopsided grins that always made her melt.

“Ahh, so you saw through my nefarious plan, did you?” she replied, a glint in her eye.

“If I’m going to be devoured, I’d rather it be by a beautiful woman,” he said, moving closer to her.

“Who’s going to be devouring whom, dare I ask?”

“With any luck, both of us,” Dick countered, his eyes darkening.

Suddenly, their lips crashed together in long-withheld passion. Barbara’s hands roamed to his neck and she carded her fingers through his soft hair, which at this point had grown back to its original length, and it drove her crazy. Dick’s hands moved to her waist and her upper back, kneading her flesh with his hands. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they moved to her bedroom and they fumbled for the light switch. It was connected to the lamp on her bedside table, so the room was lit with low light, just enough to be able to shuffle their way to the bed.

Barbara flung her flats off of her feet and lowered herself to the ground. Their kissing intensified and she felt him leading her towards her bed. The back of her knees bumped into the mattress and they both sank down. 

Dick paused and removed his mouth from hers.

“Umm, I know this is an awkward time, and I know how super prepared you are, but I’ve been through this scare before and I know we’re both not ready for that particular road as of yet, but…”

Barbara put a finger to his mouth, “Dick, sweetie, you’re babbling.”

She leaned down and opened the drawer to her nightstand next to her bed. She pulled out a box and set it on his knee.

His eyes softened and he looked at her with adoration.

“You are so amazing,” he said.

Barbara smiled, “There’s a variety, so take your pick.”

His expression softened, “You are an absolute goddess.” 

She smiled at him.

“I also had a complete check-up by Dr. Thompkins once I got my memories back and I’m clean as a whistle.”

She ran a thumb over his lips. “Yeah, me too.”

His mouth returned to hers and she opened up to him and invited his tongue inside and she was thankful neither one of them had any garlic with their dinner. His hands moved down to her waist and began to pull the hem of her shirt out of the waistband of her jeans. Barbara moved her hands to the inside of his tight-fitting t-shirt (which she was extraordinarily thankful for as she looked at him all through dinner) and ran them up and down his muscular back. Dick broke apart long enough to yank his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Barbara had seen him shirtless many times and his costume left next to nothing to the imagination, but she always felt a little awestruck looking at his tight and toned body. Dick Grayson hadn’t been voted ‘Sexiest Man in Gotham’ by ‘Elite’ magazine for nothing. 

He then removed her shirt and began kissing down her neck and chest. She gasped at the sensations she felt that she hadn’t felt in quite some time. It’d been quite a while since she’d had sex, so she was more than ready, and she was glad she was doing this with Dick, the man she’d been in love with for years. 

Dick moved her bra straps and began to kiss and suck at the skin on her shoulders. She moaned and soaked in the sensation of the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin. A part of her brain was glad she opted to exfoliate while in the shower earlier that evening.

He moved his hands to her breasts and began to massage them through her bra cups and she felt them respond accordingly. She twisted her arms behind her back in order to undo the clasp, but Dick anticipated her move and did it for her. Barbara slipped the garment off of her arms and tossed it aside. Dick laid her back onto the bed and began to kiss and lick the skin down her chest and moved to one of her breasts. He gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth and Barbara arched back in response.

Dick’s hand wandered down her torso and underneath the waistband of her jeans and her panties. His fingers skated over her mound and worked their way into her folds.

“Holy shit, Babs, you’re wet already,” he remarked, almost astonished.

He continued to stoke at her slit, causing Barbara to breathe in shallow gasps. Soon, he removed his hand and began to work at the button and the zipper to her jeans. She wiggled her hips to ease them down and he whipped them down in one quick movement. He looked down at her naked form, an awestruck look on his face. 

“Fuck, you are magnificent,” he whispered to her. Barbara could feel herself flushing all over. One of the curses of being a redhead. Blushing easily.

His eyes continued to adore her, followed soon after by his mouth and his hands. He’d crouched down, settling himself near her hips. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs, causing her to involuntarily twitch. He gently nudged her legs apart so that she was more open to him and he leaned forward. 

He licked a path of fire in the crease where her thigh joined her torso. She dug her hands deeper into his hair. _He stole that from me, I’m going to kill him_ she thought to herself. _Maybe after…_ Her body tensed up and her toes curled. If she was getting this sort of reaction just from him doing this to her skin, imagine what will happen when he explores elsewhere.

He was languid in his ministrations. Taking his time, drawing it out. She could tell by the looks he’d shoot her under his eyelids periodically that he knew he was getting a reaction out of her. He smirked. _That bastard,_ she thought. He would switch from licking to nipping at her skin, paying close attention to where the bone jutted out from her hips. He gently kissed her scars on her torso and gave them a few swipes with his tongue.

He threw her legs over his shoulders to get better access to her center. He huffed a breath over her folds. Her back arched up involuntarily. He used one arm to brace her hips into place as he set to work, licking and sucking at her flesh. He’d alternate, sometimes licking up her folds, other times sucking on her clit. She liked the switch around. She liked to be in control, but in this case, maybe letting go once in a while would do her good. And boy, did it feel good. 

With his other hand, he’d massaged her breasts, going from one to the other with practiced ease. She’d been slightly jealous of the times he’d spent with other women, loathed as she was to admit it to herself. However, if this was the result, she’d take back almost all the dark thoughts she’d have and the slight pangs she’d felt. 

She could feel the tension build in her abdomen. She gritted her teeth and felt her thighs squeeze in anticipation. Her hands raked through his thick black hair with each stroke of his tongue, a moan building up in her throat. She could feel him smirk against her, the jerk, as he knew she was starting to peak. He loved eliciting this reaction from her, she knew he did.

He lifted his mouth from her momentarily, “C’mon Babs. Let go. I know you want to,” he said, before returning to his mission with renewed vigor.

He concentrated on moving his tongue in and out while he used the thumb of his free hand to circle her clit in rhythmic motions. She loved how rough his fingers felt. Even though he wore gloves when he was patrolling, years of swinging on a trapeze had definitely left a mark on his hands. She felt the snap within her and her body stiffened as her orgasm rolled over her in wave after wave. She felt like she was vibrating to pieces and there would be nothing left but dust.

Suddenly, her skin felt electric. Like all of her nerve endings were firing all at once. Her muscles trembled and her breath came in short bursts. She had long since learned how to control her breathing in tense situations, but this was something far different. Her hands automatically went to his head, sinking into the soft, dark locks of his hair, gripping them as if her life depended on it. 

Dick pulls back from between her thighs. Barbara gasps for air as she comes down from the high of her orgasm.

“Wow. The last time I lost sensation in my legs wasn’t nearly as much fun.”

Dick smirked.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat back on his haunches, watching as she begins to gather her wits about her.

Barbara lolled her head around and looked at him through hooded eyes. She reached out for him and he took ahold of her hand. She tugged him forward and planted another heated kiss on his lips.

“I think it’s time for me to return the favor,” she husked out. She saw his pupils were blown out where the blue almost completely disappeared from his eyes.

“Yes, ma’am…” he replied.

She dragged him up upon the bed and began to feverishly work at his belt and zipper to his jeans. The back of her hand skimmed the taut muscles of his abdomen. He sucked in air as she got closer to his length. She could tell he was half hard already. She quickly shoved his pants and underwear down off of his legs and he shifted as he worked them the rest of the way off along with his shoes. 

She scooted up the bed, beckoning him to follow, which he did. She laid him down on his back and hovered over him and began kissing him in earnest. He threaded his fingers through her crimson locks as she plunged her tongue deeper into his mouth. She then started to work her way down and laid kisses on his throat and behind his ear. She sucked the skin at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. She knew she’d leave marks. She wanted to mark him. She wanted people to know he was hers. 

Barbara ran her hands over his broad and firm chest. In spite of the fact he hadn’t been moonlighting as Nightwing for several months while he was Ric, he’d still hadn’t lost his muscular build. She’d heard he’d still been doing a little moonlighting as a vigilante, even when he wasn’t Nightwing. It was in his blood, so she wasn’t surprised really.

She continued to run her tongue over his skin and she could feel him jolt slightly at the sensations she was bringing out in him. She reached the V of muscles on his lower torso and paused momentarily. She looked up at him.

“Did you know there’s a name for this?” she said while ghosting her fingers over the shallow grooves.

“No, what?” he said tightly.

“It’s called the Belt of Apollo. The iliac furrow. And it’s a known turn-on. Every time you wore those low slung work out pants when training, it’d drive me crazy.” She raked her fingernails over his abs.

She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue over the V-lines and sucked on the skin. Dick’s hands began to fist at the sheets underneath him. His breathing had slowed to short bursts and she could feel him getting harder. 

“Baaaaaabs…” he grunted out.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yesssss…” he hissed.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Bird Boy.”

Barbara grasped his cock and began to slowly work it in between her hands. Dick started squirming underneath her. She moistened her fingers and tenderly touched the tip, which was glistening with precum. She flicked her tongue over the vein underneath, causing Dick to arch back slightly. 

Barbara licked her lips and wrapped them around the head of his penis. She slowly moved down until she reached the base and then she sucked in her cheeks and quickly removed her mouth with a popping sound. She proceeded to swirl her tongue around the tip and enveloped him once again. She worked his cock faster and faster while using her hands to try to hold back his orgasm for as long as possible. He pushed her hair back and gripped it loosely to connect himself to her.

He was jerking and gasping as he started to reach his climax. Barbara kept her frenetic pace until she could feel him shatter beneath her and he released. The saltiness hit her throat and she swallowed it down. She let go once she felt the pulsing slow to a stop.

Dick opened his eyes, with a dazed look on his face. Barbara leaned to the side, propping herself on her arm and smiled at him.

“Damn…” was all he managed to breathe out.

She sidled up next to him and stroked his face gently. 

“Thank you for dinner tonight,” she said to him softly.

He snorted slightly, “If that’s the thanks I get for dinner, imagine the reaction I would’ve gotten if I took you dancing.”

Barbara laughed and he smiled in return. He’d always liked her laugh.

“I think this was better than the first time we did this,” he said.

She chuckled, “Well, it makes sense. We were teenagers then. Awkward and gangly and completely inexperienced. We’ve both picked up a few things in the interim.”

Dick stroked her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

“I’ve always heard sex is better with someone you’re in love with, and you know, I think there’s truth to that.”

“Wait’ll we get to the actual intercourse part. That was just the warm-up act,” she told him.

He laughed, “The headliner is always better than the opening act, based on my experience anyway.”

She turned to look up at him, “Are we talking sex or the circus?”

“Both.”

She arched her eyebrows at him. “Is the Flying Grayson boasting of his prowess?”

“I’ll let you be the judge,” he whispered.

He reached over to where he’d haphazardly left the box of condoms Barbara had bought and hastily opened the box and pulled out a long line of foil-wrapped squares and tore one off. He used his teeth and ripped it open and unrolled it and placed it on his cock, stroking it a few times to ensure a good fit and prepare himself.

“Gotta make sure we’re suited up for the main event.”

Barbara suppressed a laugh at his joke.

Dick shifted until he was hovering over her and he crushed his lips onto her swollen ones and reached down to her core to stimulate her again. She gasped into his mouth and she could feel his length press against her folds. He shifted and began to slowly sink into her wet heat. Barbara hooked her legs around his waist and angled her hips so he was able to push in deeper, hitting different angles, almost causing her to rocket into oblivion. She moved her hands down to grip onto his perfectly formed ass (Rob and Lowe she remembered she’d called his cheeks in a fit of whimsy) to hold him in place.

Dick sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth and nipped at her collar bone as he continued his rhythmic thrusting, the sound of skin against skin and their heaving breaths being the only sounds. She’d almost forgotten how good he felt inside of her. He always filled her up just right. She’d had other lovers before, just as she knew he had, but there was something about Dick that was different. Maybe because the others were afraid they’d hurt her, that she was made of glass.

She knew Dick would never intentionally hurt her, but she also knew he never felt he needed to hold back with her. As if she’d break. She always liked things to be a little rough, and her previous beaus were too afraid they’d damage her. Dick never felt the need to hold back, and she appreciated that with him. They had a rhythm they’d fall into like they could read one another’s mind. It was nice to have someone know you so well, who knew every inch of you, just as you knew every inch of them. Still, it was fun re-exploring those places once again.

The attraction and feelings between them had always been unspoken. Even now, with everything out in the open and everything fresh and new, their feelings didn’t need to be said out loud. With every movement; every breathless whisper; every twist, and thrust; it all poured out between them:

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

Barbara threw her head back and began to keen as she felt the build-up. She could feel herself clenching around him, her walls fluttering with each pistoning movement. She could tell Dick could feel her starting to climb because he reached down and began to circle her clit with his fingers, urging her to come. She dug her fingers into his flesh as the pressure in her abdomen continued to rise as he snapped his hips into hers. 

She stiffened as she peaked, her body convulsing and her voice making strangled sounds and it felt as though her brain had begun to short circuit like a computer with a bad motherboard. Her body went limp and she thought she’d blacked out briefly as time seemed to come to a standstill. She wanted to stay in this place of bliss forever. Just Dick and her. No one else. 

Dick had come a short time later, she could feel him jerk and convulse as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed against her and panted against her shoulder. She ran her hands up his back and combed her fingers through his hair. 

He pulled out of her and rolled the condom off and tied it and tossed it into the trash can she kept by her bed. In spite of all the gossip rags about Dick’s romantic life and his, well, dick, Barbara never considered him to be monstrously large or anything. He was very well proportioned and he could move like no one else. His athleticism came through in everything he did, and that included sexually. He’d always been very fulfilling, and tonight was no exception. 

“I need a breather before we move to the next round. I mean, I know I’m fit and everything, but I don’t know about you, but amazing sex is on a whole other level,” he commented.

Barbara nodded. “I need to take a bathroom break and get cleaned up before we move on anyway.”

She moved off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, the whole time feeling the luminous blue gaze of his following her.

When she returned, Dick was lounging back with his arms behind his head, completely uncovered and unconcerned about his nakedness. For some reason, she found that to be utterly sexy and she bit her lip and the flush she felt bloom over her.

Barbara climbed back into bed and lay across him. She settled onto her stomach, with her arms and her head resting on his taut abdomen. He lowered one arm and placed it gently upon her back, stroking her skin idly with his thumb. She reached up and softly brushed some of his dark locks out of his eyes. He was so beautiful. He must’ve gotten in line for an extra helping of handsome because he was truly the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. From his thick, black hair; to his beautiful blue eyes; to his impressive physique. He was gorgeous, like a gift from the gods themselves. Even his long eyelashes were beautiful. He also had charm and charisma oozing from every pore. He was marvelous inside and out.

Boys had always told Barbara she was pretty, but Dick was the first one to make her feel beautiful. Desirable. She’d always been known as Barbara ‘The Brain’ Gordon when she was in school. She was proud of her intelligence. But having someone desire you and call you beautiful while worshipping your body was another feeling altogether. She’d never felt that with anyone else but Dick. 

She saw him looking down at her through half-opened eyes.

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asked, softly.

Barbara smiled at him. “Just thinking about how much I missed you. How much I missed this.”

He smiled, “Yeah, I realized I missed this too.”

She shifted up and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. He had the best lips. So full and luscious. She rubbed her thumb over them. He puckered and kissed her thumb. He grabbed her hand and started kissing her palm and her wrist. He placed her hand on his chest. 

Dick leaned his elbow back against the pillow and placed his head on his hand. He traced lazy lines down her sides and reveled in the softness of her skin beneath his fingers.

“What made you decide to go back to being Batgirl? I mean, you could’ve been anyone you wanted after regaining your mobility. You could’ve stayed as Oracle or maybe something else.”

Barbara sighed and looked into his bright blue eyes. Big and blue and beautiful. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

“I kind of see it as taking back something that was taken from me. You quit being Robin and became Nightwing on your own, with your own choice. I was forced to stop being Batgirl before I was ready to make that sort of decision on my own. When I had the surgery and was able to walk again, I wanted to continue where I left off. To retake the mantle of Batgirl and tell them out there, ‘See? You weren’t able to take everything from me. I’m back and I’m here to stay for as long as _I_ decide.’”

Dick smiled and placed his hand on top of Barbara’s. “See, that’s one of the things I love about you. Your spark of light. It may have dimmed a little bit when you were dealing with your trauma, but it never went out. And now it’s shining brighter than ever.”

Barbara felt herself blush at his soft words, in spite of herself. 

“Oh my god, Grayson, have you always been this sappy after sex?”

Dick smiled, “Only with you.”

He leaned over and kissed her again, and things began to get heated once again, her desire never having ebbed. She pushed at his shoulder to coax him onto his back. He tried to fruitlessly reach for the box of condoms but she stopped him.

“I meant to say earlier, I’m on birth control and I’m nowhere near ovulating, so we’re good. So don’t worry about it. I want to feel you inside of me,” she purred while taking his lower lip in between her teeth. He groaned hungrily.

Barbara moved to straddle him, placing her knees on either side of his hips. She slowly rolled her hips over his length, feeling him start to harden with her movements. He placed his hands on her hips and inhaled sharply. She lifted her hips up and gently grasped his hardened cock and began to guide it into her. The tip touched her entrance and she began to lower herself onto him. His fingers twitched and she stretched out around him, settling herself into place. 

She began to move back and forth at a slow and steady pace, her abdominal muscles undulating with each movement. Dick was mesmerized. ‘Besotted’ was a word Barbara liked to use. She realized how incredibly thankful she was for the training she endured, for gymnastics, martial arts, dancing, Pilates and yoga. It made her flexible and strong. The two of them had peak human levels of endurance, which worked in their favor when fighting criminals in the dead of night. It worked in their favor in other ways as well. They could keep up with one another sexually and that was hard to find with other partners. She and he fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Like a key fitting into a lock. 

She continued to rock back and forth, making sure to drag her clit across the base of cock for extra stimulation. Dick sat up and bent his knees slightly to change the angle and it made him grind into her even deeper. Her breaths came out in short bursts and she could feel the tension coil up once again in the pit of her stomach. She arched her back and she felt Dick tighten his grip on her as he jackhammered into her. She felt him bury his face into her shoulder as she rode him even harder. 

Barbara began to quake and her thighs started to quiver and she dug her fingers into the meat of his broad, muscular shoulders. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in time to their movements and she felt the tether inside of her snap and she cried out.

“Diiiiiiick!!”

Her head was thrown back and her thighs gripped his sides as she rode out her orgasm. She felt him pulse inside of her as he pumped his seed as he reached his finish shortly after her. They both collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, the air filled with the musk of them and their heaving breaths. 

Barbara’s hair was sticking to her in very unglamourous ways and Dick’s hair was sticking out at all angles as they both lay back on the bed and collected themselves. Barbara felt boneless and limp and her muscles ached in a delicious way. She felt a little delirious like she was coming down from a high. She looked over at Dick and he had a glazed look over his eyes as the blue started to come back. 

She scooted over and smoothed his hair down and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. He tucked her stray hair back behind her ear and smiled at her, that beautiful smile he had just for her. She settled into his chest and reached down and pulled the sheet up over them and threw her leg over his. He rested a hand on the curve of her buttock and sighed in contentment. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. They told each other how much they loved each other without needing any words. 

She knew that she’d help him reach whatever heights he’d aim for. No matter what. 

One thing she knew for certain. She’d always be his safety net.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I want to thank the lovely people on the DickBabs Group Chat for their encouragement as well as the wonderful peeps on the Dickscord Discord server for their support as well. You are all lovely people.
> 
> Also, the name of the magazine Babs mentions is made up by me. I once did a cover mock-up with Dick on the cover, so I thought I'd throw it in as an homage of sorts.


End file.
